


Erotyczne fantazje 82

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 82

Ruby poczuła dłonie dziedziczki na jej jędrnych pośladkach. Masowała jej powoli i delikatnie ze satysfakcją. Jej palec rozchylił lekko jej tyłek, wsuwając się głębiej, powoli przesuwając go między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie i rozgrzewając.

Ruby jęknęła. Czuła jak palec Weiss, rozchyla jej pośladki i wsuwa się do wnętrza jej ciasnego odbytu. Białowłosa łowczyni położyła ręce na jej ramionach i pocałowała ją mocno i zdecydowanie, wsuwając język do jej ust.

Po krótkiej chwili Weiss włożyła jeszcze jeden palec do wnętrza tyła Ruby. Srebrnooka dziewczyna jęczała z rozkoszy, jej całe ciało drżało. Dziedziczka robiła to coraz szybciej sprawiając, że orgazm wypełnił całe ciało Ruby.


End file.
